nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pan and the Hook
The Pan and the Hook is a fantasy adventure story based on Peter Pan that was fictitiously created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary The fictitious story based on Peter Pan follows our titular protagonist taking Wendy Darling and her two brothers, John and Michael, for a visit to Neverland, which has been deteriorated by the nefarious Captain "Niclas" Hook and his tyranny. As the story progress, Peter seeks to honor his deceased parents by restoring Neverland back to it's peaceful originality. Full Synopsis In London, George Darling is a local politician who is already prepared to attend to a wedge-issue with his wife Mary accompanying him for support. On the verge of departing, he requests his daughter Wendy to look after her younger brothers, John and Michael, throughout the night. Once they've left, Wendy proceeds to tell her brothers the story of Peter Pan, an orphan whom she fictitiously idolizes in her dreams. Later that night, a stranger sneaks his way into the Darling house and is caught by Wendy, who identifies the intruder as Peter Pan himself. After a lengthy interaction with Wendy for the first time, Peter invites her and her brothers to come along on a adventurous trip to Neverland';' they happily accept Peter's request, and end up flying to Neverland alongside Peter and his pixie friend Tinker Bell. Arriving there, Peter and the Darlings meet up with the Lost Boys at their home, where they quickly bond with John and Michael before becoming unanimously attractive to Wendy. It is soon explained that Neverland has been consumed by a civil war between the Lost Boys and two other factions';' the Piccaninny Tribe and the Pirates, whom are led by the nefarious warlord Captain "Niclas" Hook. Characters *'Peter Pan' '-' An mischievously orphaned boy who is the head of the Lost Boys and the love interest of Wendy Darling, as well as the adopted fatherly figure towards Tinker Bell and the archenemy of Captain Hook. *'Wendy Darling' '-' An adolescent girl who is the eldest child and only daughter of the Darling family, as well as the love interest of Peter Pan. *'John Darling' '-' A strategist boy who the middle child of the Darling family. *'Michael Darling' '-' An precocious boy who is the youngest child of the Darling family. *'Tinker Bell' '-' An isolated fairy who was adopted by Peter Pan. *'Captain "Niclas" Hook' '-' A nefarious pirate who is the ruthless leader of the Pirates and the tyrannical warlord of Neverland; as well as Peter Pan's sociopathic archenemy all together. *'Tiger Lily' '-' A faithful princess who is an attractive friend of Peter Pan and the daughter of the Chief. *'Great Big Little Panther' '-' An honorable combatant who is the Chief of the Piccaninny tribe and the father of Tiger Lily';' as well as an associate of Peter Pan. *'Mr. Smee' '-' A compassionate pirate who is portrayed as an anti-hero';' acting as Captain Hook's right-hand man for most of the story before betraying him following Hook's ruthless personality. Trivia Category:Stories